


Jason Todd, Big Brother Part 8792

by Gemini_00



Series: Batfamily Shorts [36]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman and the Signal (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Baseball, Bat Family, Batfamily, Batfamily Feels, Cute Jason Todd and Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Humor, Humor and Fluff, Other, brother bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: Robin and the Signal sneak along the Outlaws mission in order to steal a bazooka and hang out with Kori. Jason has to deal with two little brothers and feeding a team of outlaws. He's putting this on Bruce's credit





	Jason Todd, Big Brother Part 8792

Jason was going to go insane. He couldn’t believe that they- well, he can actually see Damian doing something this reckless but to drag the new kid into it. Ridiculous. He called Alfred before the brat could turn on his cute little trick that he picked up. Thankfully, unlike Bruce and Dick, Alfie was immune to any and all puppy dog eyed stares. 

 

Roy and Kori just stared at the two little bats sitting on his couch. The smaller of the two raised his eyebrow at the two of them without much thought, arrogant bird. Meanwhile Duke was attempting to sink into Jason’s couch.

 

“You thought stealing a bazooka was the best idea?” Jason crossed his arms. Because once the Bat got ahold of this, Jason would also be lectured for keeping such dangerous weaponry around .

 

“The Bazooka part actually wasn’t in the plans,” Duke voiced. Jason sent him a sharp look where the kid immediately backed down. Roy and Kori sat on the couch across from them, Damian and Roy glaring at each other the whole time.

 

“Stop it,” Jason demanded his older friend.

 

“He’s started it!” Roy pouted.

 

“I thought I was the one in elementary school,” Damian said with that arrogant little voice of his that was preserved purely for those who he disdain, “Tt. Todd, I understand the clone, the amazon, and the alien but why you galavant around with this pest is beyond me.”

 

“I actually think that was a compliment,” Duke pointed out. He then got the attention placed back on himself, “Uh, I just wanted to meet the Kori.”

 

“That’s so sweet of you, young one,” Kori grinned as she patted his cheek before looking at Jason, “Shouldn’t we feed your brothers? It would be most delightful to spend time with them.”

 

“No,” Roy groaned, “I already have to deal with two of the Bats on a daily basis. No offense Jay Bird.”

 

“None taken,” He groaned before glaring at the two on his couch, “Go put on your civvies.”

 

“Awesome,” Duke grinned, “I mean, yeah okay.”

 

Duke hopped up from the couch to go get dressed while Damian sulky followed behind him. Jason’s large hand came down on a little shoulder, “Give it.”

 

The brat has the audacity to sigh and hand over two grenades. 

 

“How’d you get two Grenades?” Jason sighed.

 

“Same way I got three,” Damian shrugged before jerking out of his grip like a little brat, “Oh and Thomas requires a jacket. His was burnt in a fire.”

 

Then he ran off.

 

“What fire?” Jason yelled after him.

  
  
  


He sat in the driver's seat watching as Damian and Roy argue over shotgun. Kori already taking up most of the third row seats. Jason stared at Duke who in back quietly playing on his phone. The teen nearly fit his Nightwing hoodie, a gag gift from Dick, but it looked better on him than jason.

 

“Hey new kid,” Jason smirked.

 

Duke raised an eyebrow, “I guess that’s better than being called Narrows.”

 

Jason frowned at the tone given by the kid. Kori eyed a single green eye at Jason with a dangerous look. She never liked it when Dick or Jason messed with the younger ones. In fact, Jason can remember a particular moment from his Robin days when a teenage Dick and him got into it at the Titans Tower. Kori, threw Dick across the room nearly because Jason had a bruised rib.

 

“Duke, do you want shotgun before Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee play rock paper scissors?” Jason asked as nicely as he could. The kid dropped his phone and crawled up front immediately. Jason was rewarded by the impressed grin given by Kori.

 

“Jason!” Roy groaned.

  
  
  


They decided on a small sports bar and wings type of place despite Damian’s disgust. But it was game day and Jason loved the Gotham Knights. Apparently so did Narrows, he means Duke. Gotham born and raised… Damian and Kori, not the biggest sports fans

 

“Look at that, Knights are winning against the Starling City Rocket by twelve,” Jason smirked, “in your face Harper.”

 

“Gotham Idiots,” Roy snapped, “You guys always fall short in second half.”

  
  


“And the Rockets never come through,” Duke cheered as the Knights got another Homerun, “You just got owned son!”

 

“Thomas, I regret bringing you here,” Damian sighed, “Todd will make you fool.”

 

Jason reached over to give the youngest a noogie. Damian managed to pull away and sneer at them, turning to see Kori stuffing her face with wings. He furrowed in disgust only stopping when Duke flicked his ear.

 

“Be nice!” He warned.

 

Roy shoved a five at Damian before nodding towards the small gaming area where other kids surrounded it, “Buzz off and win a bear.”

 

“Can I?” Damian asked, nodding to the beer that Jason illegally obtained with a Fake ID. Jason took a glance at his best friend with the shit eating grin at taunting Damian who had been forced to be at the gross non vegetarian wing night. The little terror had been on his absolute best since the stealing of the bazooka. He hadn’t even thrown that big of a fit over the restaurant. It wasn’t like the brat was asking if he could drink , he was asking if he could throw the drink.

 

Jason checked his mug. It was nearly halfway full, enough to get Roy a little wet. A little pissed. And a whole lot funnier for Jason.

 

“Yeah,” Jason smiled at Damian’s evil little grin. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> We need the street kid bonding plus a little Damian Wayne on the side.
> 
> I'm going to do some more Batgirl(s) based stories, one including our favorite Harley Quinn and Barbara Gordon, A Cassandra Cain and Barbara Gordon, An Evil Steph vs Our Waffle Queen, A Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy Babysitting, and maybe something with Talia al Ghul


End file.
